Federation Board
Hyasoda Group Samsung Group Hyundai Partnership Mitsubishi Group Sumitomo Group DKB Group Mitsui Partnership Hon Hai Partnership Chinese Commercial Coalition Chinese Financial Partnership | political_groups2 = | committees1 = | committees2 = | joint_committees = | voting_system1 = | voting_system2 = | last_election1 = January 2, 2013 | last_election2 = | session_room = | session_res = | meeting_place = Federation Center, Seogyeong | website = http://board.gov.ea | footnotes = }} The East Asian Federation Board of Representatives, in most cases shortened to Federation Board, is the national legislature of the East Asian Federation. It meets at the Federation Center in Seogyeong, East Asian Federation. The corporate partnerships and conglomerates directly elected by citizens on a prefectural level appoint representatives to the Board. The Federation Board is led by the Chief Legislator and the four Regional Delegation leaders. The Board was authorized by the Federation Charter in 1976. The current conglomerate with a plurality of seats on the board and control of the federal government is Hon Hai Precision Industries. History The Federation Board was formed at the same time as the East Asian Federation itself, in 1976. Since then, it has been the chief law-making body over the Federation and has made many of the decisions that have contributed to the success of the nation since its inception. Elections to the board are held every four years. In February 2010, 25 seats were added by the 25 annexed counties of Taiwan. A election took place on March 1, 2010 to determine the holders of the new seats. In October 2011, 72 new seats were added to accommodate the massive population and territory growth from the cession of Northeast China by the defunct People's Republic of China. The integration process by the federal government, while ongoing, is proceeding quickly to ensure all Chinese citizens of the Federation have full rights as guaranteed under the Federation Charter. Composition The Federation Board consists of 176 seats, one for each prefecture of the Federation and the two territories. Every seat is up for re-election every four years. Any Federation citizen subscribed to the General Utility Public Service Option and over the age of 19 may participate in national elections. After national general elections, the corporation-elect of a prefecture proceeds to establish prefectural government, and appoints a prefectural representative to the Board, who also serves as de facto head of prefectural government. Delegations The board is split into five regional delegations, each led by the representative of the respective regional capital. The forty-eight member Japan delegation, led by the representative of Tokyo Prefecture, and the sixteen member South Korea delegation, led by the representative of Seoul Prefecture, are traditionally seen to hold the most political power on the Board. Current Chief Legistlator Jack Chen is the representative of Kaohsiung City Prefecture. Kamchatka Territory, statistically considered part of the North Korean region, caucuses with the thirteen member North Korea delegation, led by the representative of Seogyeong Prefecture. The Pacific Island Territory, while not part of any delegation, generally sits with the twenty-five member Taiwan delegation, led by the representative of Taipei City Prefecture, as the two groups often have shared concerns. The newly established China delegation, led by the representative of Beijing Prefecture is now the largest bloc on the Board, which will likely influence future decisions made by the legislature. Historically, the Chief Executive has usually been from a regional capital prefecture or a neighboring prefecture, and usually holds the title of prefectural representative prior to becoming Chief Executive. Category:East Asian Federation Category:Organizations